


Engels Zimmer

by kymyit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Psychology, Thriller, death game, mortal game
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io sono lo Scrittore e voi siete le mie muse, i miei Angeli. Ciò che desidero è che voi m’ispiriate, che ci deliziate!- esclamò aprendo le braccia a includere nel discorso tutti gli astanti, i quali applaudirono a quel gesto, ognuno dal proprio schermo. […]<br/>La pazzia è una cosa relativa, cambia secondo il punto di vista. Ora siamo noi i pazzi, presto lo sarete voi e allora chi potrà dire chi sarà il più folle? […]<br/>Voglio creare una storia su di voi, Cecilia. Su ciò che farete, da adesso fino alla fine. E loro- fece un ampio gesto con la mano -mi aiuteranno a scegliere chi fra voi sarà più meritevole. […]<br/>Ci sono personaggi forti e personaggi deboli. I deboli sono i primi a cadere, ma talvolta vengono sorretti dai più forti e lo diventano a loro volta. A volte i forti diventano deboli oppure cadono comunque. Chi saranno i forti? Chi saranno i deboli? Chi cadrà? Miei Angeli, desidero che mi raggiungiate. Mettetecela tutta, mi raccomando.-<br/>Sedici ragazzi, sedici destini e sarete voi a scegliere chi si salverà da questo gioco mortale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engels Zimmer

 

 

Note: Ho iniziato questa nuova storia, che tramavo da tempo. Innanzitutto, questa è la pagina facebook: [Engels Zimmer](https://www.facebook.com/EngelsZimmer)  
Il destino dei personaggi di questa storia è nelle vostre mani oltre che nelle mie. Tutto ciò che dovrete fare è semplicemente rispondere alla domanda che Lo Scrittore (una figura misteriosa imparentata all'Ombra Misteriosa di Detective Conan, a quanto pare) vi porrà.  
Engels Zimmer è un termine che ho sentito nell'anime: I sussurri del mio Cuore, dello Studio Ghibli. La Stanza degli Angeli. L'ho inteso in due sensi, in questa storia. L'Engels Zimmer è un particolare effetto dato dai graffi sulle pietre preziose. A causa di essi, infatti, sulla pietra si formano bizzarri giochi di luce. Così a causa delle vicissitudini, i personaggi mostreranno varie sfaccettature.  
Se potete, rispondete al sondaggio sulla pagina, anche se non avete voglia di recensire e preferite rimanere nell'ombra come il signor Scrittore.  
Questi sono i personaggi, per la cronaca: [Personaggi](http://i239.photobucket.com/albums/ff173/kymyit/cast_zpsf081d61b.png)

 

  
  
  


 

Engels Zimmer

 

 

  
_If I wasn't here tomorrow would_   
_anybody care_   
_If my time was up I'd wanna know_   
_You were happy I was there_   
_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone_   
_lose sleep_   
_If i wasn't hard and hollow_   
_Then maybe you would miss me_   
_(Would it matter, Skillet)_   


  
  
  
  
  
Buio, confortante buio. Cecilia strizzò gli occhi, infastidita da qualcosa che tentava di penetrare le tenebre che l’avvolgevano in un’ovattata bolla. Nessun rumore, niente da vedere, avvertiva un dolce tepore intorpidirle le membra e voleva soltanto rigirarsi nel letto. Sperò che Claire non aprisse le tende, odiava quando lo faceva. Chissà se a Claire avrebbe dato fastidio se lei o gli altri ragazzi sarebbero entrati nella sua stanza a spalancarle le tende mentre si crogiolava fra le lenzuola.  
-Cecilia.-  
Si sentì chiamare, ma non era Claire, non erano neppure Michael o Antonio o Santiago e nemmeno Ashley che alle volte si divertiva a urlarle dritta nelle orecchie per farla alzare, bimba pestifera.  
Aprì piano gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre, per difendersi dalla luce accecante. Voci indistinte si levavano intorno a lei. Cecilia ci mise qualche secondo per accorgersi di non trovarsi nella sua stanza, nel suo letto e di non essere circondata dai soliti bambini urlanti reclamanti la colazione.  
-Dove sono?-  
-Che è successo?-  
-Tu chi sei?-  
-Io? Chi siete voi?!-  
-Che sta succedendo?-  
Tutt’intorno a lei c’erano ragazzi e ragazze mai visti, presumibilmente della sua età, alcuni più grandi, altri più piccoli. Tutti disorientati, tutti che si guardavano intorno e poi finivano, puntualmente, per fissare lo sguardo verso l’unica, accecante fonte di luce.  
Cecilia si voltò alla sua destra e rimase senza parole.  
Il muro davanti a lei, a loro, era costellato di tante finestre luminose, tanti schermi accesi sintonizzati sul medesimo canale bianco, accecante.  
Tutt’intorno risuonò d’improvviso uno scroscio assordante d’applausi.  
Ai ragazzi salì il cuore in gola e i loro stomaci furono contratti in morse d’acciaio. Scattarono in piedi, come molle, quasi tutti e si guardarono intorno, terrorizzati.  
Davanti a loro la parete traboccante di schermi, alle loro spalle una saracinesca. Sul pavimento c’erano o zainetti o marsupi, ma nulla che potesse spiegare loro dove si trovassero.  
Alcuni si chinarono per raccogliere gli oggetti, Cecilia riconobbe la sua borsa a tracolla e la raccolse.  
Iniziò a frugarvi dentro, dapprima con timore, come se quell’oggetto non le appartenesse, come se potesse nascondere qualche pericolo al suo interno.  
Vi trovò esattamente ciò che ricordava di averci lasciato.  
C’era il suo portafoglio, con la carta d’identità, un blocco per gli appunti e l’ultimo libro che stava leggendo. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
L’ultimo ricordo che aveva era l’aver posato la borsa nella sua stanza, era appena tornata dalla libreria. Era stanca, voleva fare una doccia e poi cenare, mettersi a letto e iniziare la lettura. Ma non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò. Il segnalibro era ancora inserito casualmente fra le pagine, era vestita di tutto punto ed era anche affamata.  
“Ma com’è possibile?” si chiese col cuore in gola “Che qualcuno si sia introdotto in casa per rapirmi? Ma allora perché non ricordo nulla?”  
Nella sua mente c’era solo il vuoto, l’ultimo ricordo che aveva era la sua stanza. Aveva posato la borsa, era entrata in cucina, poi…  
-Che sta succedendo?- ripeté con voce stridula una ragazzina bionda minuta, ancora accucciata sul pavimento.  
Cecilia si riscosse e si guardò intorno. La stanza non era molto grande e non c’erano finestre. L’unica fonte di luce era quella parete accecante, tutt’intorno c'era solo il cemento delle pareti.  
Erano in una scatola di cemento sigillata, chissà da chi, forse sarebbero stati lasciati là dentro ammassati come bestie per chissà quanto tempo. Forse sarebbero morti di fame o forse erano finiti nel mirino di qualche trafficante di essere umani! Magari qualcuno che voleva i loro organi o peggio…  
Tremò.  
Molti bambini potevano temere solo mostri dai quali potevano sentirsi rassicurati, perché in fondo, loro erano al sicuro, avevano qualcuno a difenderli. Bastava che il papà o la mamma aprissero l’armadio armati di torcia che l’oscura creatura scompariva fuggendo a gambe levate. Quella minaccia era solo un timore momentaneo.  
Ma i mostri che lei e gli altri a casa di Claire temevano erano ben altri.  
Erano mostri umani, che avrebbero approfittato di loro perché senza guida, senza difesa. Claire li aveva sempre messi in  guardia quando uscivano, lei con i ragazzi più grandi.  
“Mi raccomando” diceva loro “Non date confidenza agli estranei.”  
All’inizio ti chiedevi perché, poi ti bastava leggere i giornali e scorrere la lista dei ragazzi scomparsi per capire che c’era qualcuno, là fuori, che si divertiva a farli sparire.  
Altri imboccavano la strada sbagliata e finivano per farsi uccidere.  
Cecilia teneva sempre a mente le parole di Claire e si premurava di rammentarle agli altri, specie ai più piccoli, quando li portava a giocare al parco.  
-Ho paura… - continuò a piagnucolare la ragazzina bionda seduta a terra.  
-Stai bene?- le chiese Cecilia, chinandosi su di lei.  
-S-sì… almeno credo.- ripeté quella, annuendo.  
-Riesci ad alzarti?-  
-N-no... - rispose incupendosi e volgendo altrove lo sguardo -Io… non posso… -  
Cecilia rimase interdetta da quell’affermazione, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare altre domande, perché un suono ripetitivo e fastidioso attirò la sua attenzione e quelle degli altri ragazzi lì intorno.  
Sugli schermi erano comparse delle figure, solo sagome oscurate di uomini e donne, e al centro della parete, su un monitor più grande, uno di questi batteva con le dita su un microfono.  
-Ben svegliati, miei piccoli angeli.- esordì -Immagino siate piuttosto confusi, ma prego, state calmi.-  
-Calmi un corno!- esclamò una ragazza alta con la cresta avanzando verso la parete a denti stretti -Che razza di posto è questo?!-  
-Ci stavo arrivando, Cheryl, per favore lasciami finire di parlare.- rispose la sagoma, al che quella rimase interdetta e indietreggiò.  
-C-come… -  
-Noi conosciamo tutto di voi.- rispose la sagoma -Per esempio, Cheryl, sappiamo che una volta rompesti il braccio a un bambino perché aveva insultato i tuoi genitori.- disse calcando il tono su quell’ultima parola.  
Cheryl indietreggiò nuovamente e si guardò intorno, nervosamente, incrociando gli sguardi attoniti degli altri presenti.  
-E tu, Sherri, una volta tanto dovresti davvero raccontare come sono andate le cose.-  
La ragazzina seduta sul pavimento sussultò e spalancò gli occhi.  
-Potrei continuare all’infinito per dimostrare a tutti voi come vi conosca alla perfezione, uno per uno. Ma non siamo qui per questo, giusto? Volete sapere perché siete qui. Ebbene: io sono lo Scrittore e voi siete le mie muse, i miei Angeli. Ciò che desidero è che voi m’ispiriate, che ci deliziate!- esclamò aprendo le braccia a includere nel discorso tutti gli astanti, i quali applaudirono a quel gesto, ognuno dal proprio schermo.  
-Ma che stronzata è?- borbottò uno dei ragazzi scuotendo il capo e guardando gli altri. Il suo vicino alzò le spalle.  
-Sono pazzi… -rispose scuotendo la testa a sua volta.  
-Siamo pazzi, Alan? La pazzia è una cosa relativa, cambia secondo il punto di vista. Ora siamo noi i pazzi, presto lo sarete voi e allora chi potrà dire chi sarà il più folle?-  
Cecilia fece qualche passo verso gli schermi.  
-Che cosa volete da noi?- domandò con voce tremante.  
-Voglio creare una storia su di voi, Cecilia. Su ciò che farete, da adesso fino alla fine. E loro- fece un ampio gesto con la mano -mi aiuteranno a scegliere chi fra voi sarà più meritevole.-  
-Più meritevole?- domandò seccata una minuscola luce rossa sospesa nella penombra, con evidente stizza nella voce. Un fastidioso odore di tabacco si diffuse nell’aria.  
-Di cosa esattamente?-  
-Ci sono personaggi forti e personaggi deboli. I deboli sono i primi a cadere, ma talvolta vengono sorretti dai più forti e lo diventano a loro volta. A volte i forti diventano deboli oppure cadono comunque. Chi saranno i forti? Chi saranno i deboli? Chi cadrà? Miei Angeli, desidero che mi raggiungiate. Mettetecela tutta, mi raccomando.-  
D’improvviso si sentì un clangore metallico e il rombo assordante di una vecchia saracinesca.  
Le luci nella stanza si accesero e mostrarono ai ragazzi e alle ragazze lì radunati una minacciosa visione.  
Alcune delle ragazze urlarono, i ragazzi indietreggiarono impauriti al latrare di grossi cani molti simili a lupi che marciavano spediti contro di loro.  
Le bestie ringhiavano bellicose costringendo le loro vittime contro la parete di schermi, mentre, alle loro spalle, oltre la saracinesca s’intravvedeva un quadrato luminoso.  
Uno dei cani, un enorme animale dal pelo grigio scuro, abbaiò rabbiosamente e uno dei ragazzi, uno di bassa statura, indietreggiò bruscamente. La bestia, quasi non aspettasse altro, si avventò su di lui e gli morse la gamba.  
Il ragazzo urlò di dolore e spavento e tentò di divincolarsi.  
-Lasciami!- urlò terrorizzato, senza smettere d’agitarsi, ma l’animale non intendeva lasciare andare la presa, anzi, strattonò a sua volta il ragazzo, quasi a volerlo trascinare verso i suoi simili, i quali, si avvicinavano pericolosamente alla preda, ma senza osare del tutto. Rimasero alle spalle di quello che sembrava essere il loro capobranco e che, effettivamente, era l’esemplare più grosso e anche quello che doveva aver affrontato più lotte, poiché il suo corpo era coperto di cicatrici.  
-Claude!- esclamò Alan, il ragazzo che fino a pochi minuti prima era stato al fianco dell’altro.  
Uno dei cani dietro l’enorme animale grigio gli ringhiò contro e lui indietreggiò istintivamente, pallido in volto. Con mani tremanti frugò, però, nella tasca della felpa grigia e ne estrasse uno scacciacani a ultrasuoni. Premette il grilletto e gli animali, infastiditi e spaventati dagli impulsi ultrasonici, abbaiarono allontanandosi dai ragazzi, indietreggiando e ringhiando.  
Il capobranco, purtroppo, sembrava piuttosto resistente e non intendeva mollare la presa. Alan si morse il labbro, aumentò la frequenza degli ultrasuoni, ma il cane grigio restava incollato alla gamba di Claude, che sopportava in silenzio, mentre il sangue iniziava a colare a terra.  
Improvvisamente, ricevendo un secondo segnale, anche questo udibile solo a loro, i cani si misero a sedere in sincrono, compreso il loro capo, che lasciò andare la gamba di Claude.  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò trascinandosi carponi.  
-Grazie della dimostrazione, Alan.- disse lo Scrittore -Bene, ragazzi. Come Alan, e anche Richard, vi hanno dimostrato, abbiamo deciso di lasciarvi anche gli effetti personali che vi portavate addosso. Richard, per favore, smetti di fumare, sai che il fumo uccide?- continuò a sciorinare lo Scrittore, in tono quasi amichevole. Come se si trovasse a tavola a discutere con amici dei bei tempi andati e di quelli futuri.  
Il ragazzo chiamato Richard ci pensò su qualche secondo, poi gettò a terra la sigaretta e la schiacciò col piede.  
 -Sherri, la tua sedia a rotelle era piuttosto ingombrante, ma la troverai qui vicino, insieme a un indizio per raggiungermi. Claude, fossi in te mi farei curare la ferita al più presto. Buona fortuna, miei Angeli.-  
Ciò detto, gli schermi si spensero e qualcuno diede nuovamente il segnale ai cani, perché questi si rimisero sulle zampe, rapidi come soldati di un plotone.  
Alan afferrò Claude con un braccio e lo aiutò ad allontanarsi ulteriormente dal suo aggressore ringhiante che aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi nuovamente.  
I ragazzi indietreggiavano, i cani avanzavano.  
-State indietro!- esclamò una ragazza bionda furiosa, ma non abbastanza da incutere il minimo timore nell’animale che aveva di fronte.  
-Ehi, usa di nuovo quell’affare.- esclamò un ragazzo dagli spettinati ricci rossi e la faccia lentigginosa rivolto ad Alan.  
Quello annuì e obbedì. I cani indietreggiarono nuovamente.  
-Dobbiamo raggiungere l’uscita.- continuò il rosso.  
-E come?- ribatté una ragazza grassa poco lontano da lui.  
Cecilia, che fino a quel momento era rimasta accanto a Sherri, s’inchinò offrendole la schiena.  
-Dai, sali.- le disse e quella, titubante, obbedì. Era molto leggera. Cecilia le afferrò le gambe per tenerla stretta in groppa e si avvicinò ad Alan.  
-Avanziamo molto piano, facendoli indietreggiare.- propose. Quello annuì.  
-Alan, perché non mi prendi a cavalluccio?- propose, innocentemente, Claude facendo gli occhi dolci all’altro.  
-Mi spiace, caro, ma io offro la schiena solo alle belle fanciulle.- cinguettò amorevolmente l’interpellato. Claude gli mise un braccio intorno al collo, con difficoltà.  
-Seriamente, lo dico per te, sei troppo alto, potresti spezzarti la schiena.- insistette, al che Alan dovette ammettere che forse non era il caso di fare il “prezioso”.  
-Ok, ma non ti agitare troppo.- gli fece abbassandosi un poco per permettergli di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e salire a cavalcioni. Il cane davanti a loro reagì ai loro movimenti scattando in avanti, ma si ritirò con altrettanta velocità quando gli ultrasuoni raggiunsero nuovamente le sue orecchie.  
I ragazzi, sedici in tutto, iniziarono così a muoversi verso l’uscita.  
  
Il primo tratto di strada fu semplice.  
Loro avanzavano, i cani indietreggiavano. C’era spazio sufficiente per entrambi i gruppi, umano e animale, per la fuga. Una volta superata la saracinesca, però, scoprirono che lo spazio si restringeva come in un imbuto man mano che si procedeva sulla rampa di scale che conduceva all’uscita. Dall’esterno filtrava una luce fioca. All’improvviso, con fracasso assordante, la serranda si chiuse alle loro spalle, tagliando ai ragazzi la via della ritirata.  
I cani ringhiarono più aggressivamente spaventando le loro prede che indietreggiarono e alcuni si strinsero con le spalle contro la parete metallica.  
-Aiuto!- mugolò qualcuno.  
-Perché ci stanno facendo questo?- gli ribatté qualcun altro.  
-Cos'ho fatto di male?- pianse un'altra ragazzina aggrappandosi istintivamente al ragazzo nero di fronte a lei. Alan continuava a schiacciare il grilletto della sua scacciacani, ma con pochi risultati, gli animali sembravano molto più aggressivi di prima, come se un segnale più potente arrivasse alle loro orecchie.  
-Altro che scacciacani!- esclamò un ragazzo con un paio di cuffie intorno al collo -Ce ne vorrebbe una vera.-  
Una delle ragazze infilò la mano nella borsa che aveva con sé e che, come aveva detto lo Scrittore, le era stata lasciata quando qualcuno, chissà chi, l’aveva rapita.  
Tremante, iniziò ad estrarre la sua pistola, ma una mano le afferrò il polso e la trattenne.  
-Non lo farei, se fossi in te.- disse il ragazzo con i capelli rossi -Peggioreresti la situazione.-  
-Ma… - lei non finì la frase che Richard strappò dalle mani di Alan la scacciacani.  
-A mali estremi… - disse regolando alla massima intensità la potenza e premendo il grilletto. Poi si avvicinò minaccioso ai cani, senza mostrare loro il minimo timore.  
Gli animali, infastiditi dal rumore, indietreggiarono, abbaiarono, tentarono di mordere il ragazzo, ma questi con un’innaturale calma, continuò a camminare verso di loro, fra di loro, infastidendoli e costringendoli ad arretrare ancora di più.  
Gli altri ragazzi, incoraggiati dal suo gesto, lo seguirono su per le scale, sino all’esterno.  
Quando furono fuori, scoprirono che era notte e che il locale in cui si trovavano era stato allestito nel magazzino di un negozio la cui vecchia targa recitava: Antique Chest of Wonders.  
-Dove siamo?- domandò Sherri, più a se stessa che agli altri compagni di sventura. La cittadina intorno a loro era buia, eccetto che per le luci dei lampioni che illuminavano le strade. Tutto era silenzio, tutto era pace.  
Le uniche creature viventi sembravano essere loro e i cani, i quali non erano più decisi a far loro la pelle, pareva, anzi, sembravano nervosi e continuavano a fiutare l’aria in più direzioni.  
Poi, udendo un segnale invisibile, il capobranco sospese l’attacco e corse via, imitato dai compagni.  
I ragazzi li guardarono allontanarsi, col cuore in gola.  Quando scomparvero dietro alcuni edifici e i loro latrati si spensero nella notte, Richard rese la scacciacani ad Alan e si riaccese la sigaretta.  
Calò il silenzio e il gruppo si strinse, terrorizzato dal nulla che li circondava. Solo alcuni di loro, lentamente, si separarono dagli altri, per guardarsi intorno.  
-Ci tengono d’occhio.- disse caustica una ragazza bionda, indicando diverse telecamere di videosorveglianza disposte in punti strategici e rigorosamente puntate su di loro. -Ma chi?- si chiese.  
-Che cosa facciamo adesso?- domandò un’altra ragazza con una mano sul fianco sinistro e l’altra a tormentare il mento.  
-Propongo di cercare un ospedale.- disse Alan -Come ha suggerito il “signor Scrittore”, è meglio medicare la ferita di Claude.-  
-Io non lo farei.- ribatté la ragazza bionda che aveva visto le telecamere -Proprio perché ce l’ha suggerito il “signor Scrittore”.- fece nervosamente il segno delle virgolette.  
-Scusate… - s’intromise Cecilia -Credo anch’io che dovremmo andare. Lui ha bisogno di una medicazione, mentre lei della sua sedia a rotelle. Inoltre, forse quell’indizio di cui parlava quel tizio potrebbe esserci utile.-  
Sherri si sporse oltre la sua spalla.  
-Là.- esclamò indicando alla loro destra un edificio seminascosto fra altri due, alla fine della via principale. Alle luci artificiali appariva color mattone, con una grossa croce rossa sopra la scritta Hospital, della quale s’intravvedevano solo le lettere centrali.  
-Continuo a pensare che non sia il caso… - insistette la bionda, ma Claude la interruppe.  
-Libera di non venire, noi andiamo, vero Al?-  
-Aspetta, ha ragione lei.- s’intromise un ragazzo biondo con l’orecchino al naso -Non possiamo andare così, cerchiamo di decidere con calma.-  
-Alcuni di noi possono andare all’ospedale e gli altri indagare un po’ su questo posto.- propose allora un’altra ragazza unendosi al piccolo capannello. Aveva una fossetta sul mento e un grazioso neo vicino alla bocca.  
-Perfetto, io cercherò un rifugio, non credo che l’ospedale sia un luogo sicuro.- disse la bionda con tono autoritario. -Ammesso che n’esista uno in questa città.-  
A quelle parole tutti tacquero.  
Quella città sembrava deserta. Il solo pensiero li sconfortava più del fatto di essere in brutta compagnia. Erano soli in un mondo sconosciuto che nessuno di loro parve riconoscere.  
Alla loro sinistra si ergeva il municipio, al cui fianco c’erano dei giardini, di giorno luogo di svago, di notte, quella notte, cupi come una spaventosa foresta piena di pericoli.  
-Io vado con lei, neppure io mi fido di quello “Scrittore”.- disse il biondo.  
Un po’ alla volta, tutti i ragazzi si avvicinarono e poterono guardarsi in faccia e fare le necessarie presentazioni.  
Cecilia Burrell, come si presentò, aveva i capelli castano scuro di media lunghezza tenuti legati in quattro piccole code dietro la testa.  
-Jan Doss.- disse il ragazzo con l’orecchino al naso. Aveva i capelli biondi e la sua pettinatura antigravitazionale saltava subito all’occhio.  
-Alan Navarro.- fece quello con lo scacciacani -E lui è Claude.-  
-Claude Bartel.- disse l’interessato -Vorrei poter dire che è un piacere conoscervi, ma avrei preferito incontravi in altre circostanze.-  
Al che seguirono risolini isterici e occhiate sconfortate.  
Alan era piuttosto alto, capelli neri lunghi sino al mento, un po’ sfilati. Claude di contro era alquanto basso, ma ben messo di corporatura. Aveva i capelli castano chiaro con un accenno di cresta rivolta a sinistra.  
-Sierra Isham.- disse la ragazza bionda. Aveva gli occhi azzurri e un piercing sulla lingua, nonché un portamento autoritario e arrogante.  
-Io sono Sherri.- disse la ragazzina sulle spalle di Cecilia -Sherri Burns.- aveva i capelli biondi molto chiari e lunghi appena alle spalle, scalati dietro, con la frangia corta sopra le sopracciglia.  
-Io Jackie Williams.- fece un’altra ragazzina, della sua stessa età, dai capelli ramati e l’apparecchio ai denti.  
Continuarono a presentarsi, velocemente, uno a uno.  
Paul Kutcher, un ragazzo nero di alta statura, con i capelli corti, baffetti e pizzetto.  
Naoto Conway, dai corti capelli scuri illuminati da riflessi rossicci. Una ragazza minuta, dai caratteri somatici tipicamente orientali.  
Hank Rutherford, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, aveva gli occhi verdi e le lentiggini sul viso. Portava con sé uno zainetto azzurro.  
Cheryl Jones aveva scuri occhi blu e i capelli corti e neri ritti sulla testa. Un tatuaggio le cingeva il polso, come un bracciale.  
Rochelle Houston, nera, aveva lunghi capelli scuri e ricci e il fisico in carne. Con sé portava una borsetta. Era la più spaventata fra tutti e ogni tanto la sua mano cercava la pistola nella sua borsa, quasi fosse un’ancora di salvezza da ciò che le accadeva. Hank la fissava turbato, ma non le disse nulla, si limitò ad ascoltare gli altri ragazzi.  
Robin Kelly, capelli castani e fossetta sul mento, aveva anche un grazioso neo. Continuava a sbattere nervosamente il piede a terra, in preda ad un tic nervoso.  
-Decidiamo chi va con chi e dove ci ritroviamo.- propose Rochelle.  
La proposta fu accolta con cenni d’assenso.  
-Io, Sherri, Alan e Claude andremo all’ospedale.- disse Cecilia dopo un po’, poiché nessuno diceva nulla.  
-Direi che quello è già un posto sicuro.- disse Richard Kirchner, senza smettere di fumare la sua sigaretta.  
-Io propongo di trovarne diversi.- fece Hank, accollandosi le occhiate dei compagni di sventura.  
Il ragazzo arrossì un poco.  
-Beh, non si sa mai… credo andrò con… Sierra e Jan, giusto?-  
Il biondo annuì.  
-Perfetto.- disse Cheryl -Io farò un giro nei dintorni per studiare il posto.-  
-A quest’ora di notte con quei cani in giro?- domandò Sherri.  
-Non ti sto chiedendo di venire con me.- le rispose la mora, con astio. Sherri s’ammutolì, chiedendosi cos’avesse detto di così sbagliato. Cecilia scoccò un’occhiataccia verso la ragazza col tatuaggio, ma quella non parve turbata e si avvicinò a Richard mostrandogli una sigaretta.  
Quello si tolse l’accendino di tasca e gliel’accese. Era più alto di lei di una decina di centimetri, spalle larghe, capelli scuri tagliati corti e occhi castani. Vestiva in maniera piuttosto trasandata, ma la cosa curiosa era che nessuno di loro dava l’aria di essere abbiente. Alcuni vestivano meglio degli altri, ma nessuno pareva tanto ricco da giustificare un rapimento.  
Ma allora perché?  
Il terrore dei trafficanti di esseri umani si affacciò nuovamente nella mente di Cecilia. Ma non aveva mai sentito di trafficanti che rinchiudono la loro merce in città abbandonate. Non rischiavano che qualcuno di loro fuggisse?  
-Bene, formiamo tre gruppi, prima che i cani tornino.- disse un altro ragazzo, quello con le cuffie intorno al collo. Si chiamava Thomas Elliot, aveva i capelli castano chiaro, gli occhi nocciola e un’aria simpatica.  
-Allora, chi viene con noi?- domandò Jan.  
-Io voglio capire dove siamo.- disse Jackie, Cheryl sbuffò.  
-Non ho voglia di fare la babysitter.- disse, al che la ragazzina sbuffò a sua volta.  
-Sono un po’ troppo grande per averne una.- ribatté con un sogghigno che spiazzò l’altra. A quella risposta i ragazzi si esibirono in un coretto di “ohooooo”.  
Alla fine, Paul ed Elliott decisero di seguire Cheryl e Jackie, che non aveva voluto saperne di cambiare idea. Richard si unì a loro senza dire una parola, semplicemente si accodò al gruppetto; Katherine, Naoto, e Hank andarono con Jan e Sierra; Rochelle ammise di essere terrorizzata all’idea dei cani e si unì al gruppo di Cecilia, insieme a Sherri, Robin, Alan e Claude.  
  
Il primo gruppo, quello di Cheryl, iniziò a studiare la città silenziosa e deserta per trovarne i confini e una via di fuga, nonché dei mezzi per attuarla.  
  
Il gruppo di Sierra esplorò la città, in cerca di un rifugio, di provviste, persino di qualche indizio che avrebbe portato allo Scrittore e alle sagome dietro gli schermi.  
  
Cecilia e il suo gruppo si diressero all’ospedale, per medicare Claude e cercare una sedia a rotelle per Sherri e il fantomatico indizio.  
I ragazzi si diedero appuntamento là per le cinque del mattino.  
Erano le due, mancavano ancora tre ore.  
  
Prima di separarsi, Hank aveva domandato ad Alan la sua scacciacani, ma quello era restio.  
-Ho la fobia dei cani.- ammise.  
-L’ospedale è vicino e poi credo che lo Scrittore voglia farvi arrivare là.- ribatté Hank.  
-Chi te lo dice?-  
-Non lo so, è un’ipotesi molto realistica.- rispose Hank alzando le spalle.  
Dopo varie resistenze, alla fine Alan gli cedette l’oggetto, raccomandandogli di non perderlo.  
-Tranquillo, spero di risparmiare sulle batterie.- disse il rosso prima di dargli le spalle e correre dietro al suo gruppo.  
  
  
  
  
 _A questo punto chiedo a voi, sagome oscurate nella luce, quale gruppo volete seguire?_


End file.
